


Written with Care

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could have happened, Kind of AU?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Person,</p>
<p>I’m scared. I’m scared of what the future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written with Care

_Dear Person,_

_I’m scared. I’m scared of what the future holds. I’m scared of the war that is currently being fought right outside these walls. I’m scared that I made all of the wrong decisions and now I will have to stand by them even if they are not my own. I’m scared._

_I stole my best friend’s hawk to send this and he’s probably going to kill me for this, but I needed to let this out. If I didn’t, I know that I would scream it at the top of my lungs in the middle of class and those who hate me would tease me relentlessly for it. I just need someone who can understand this and perhaps… well, probably not, but perhaps whoever this ends up with will be that person. It’s my own fault I suppose, but I still can’t help but be fearful._

_Good night._

_Terrified_

_~_

_Dear Terrified,_

_I’m scared too. I wasn’t expecting when I saw your friend’s hawk give me a letter that I would find a letter that described exactly how I feel right now. I’m scared that once we leave this place that we’ll never be able to get back up. I’m scared that I’ll do something reckless and have to live with the consequences for all of my natural life. I’m scared that… I made a rash decision and now I’m scared I’m going to lose one of my best friends._

_I can’t tell even my best friends, my brothers in all but blood about this. It’s kind of nice to be behind a quill rather than face-to-face talking to someone about this._

_Good night._

_Fearful_

_~_

_Dear Fearful,_

_In all honesty I wasn’t expecting a reply. I had just needed to get those emotions out and I guess you just happened to be the one that my friend’s hawk decided to give it to since I didn’t specifically tell her where to go. I thought she would have dropped it in the Lake. I made a rash angry statement and I_ did _lose my best friend. Isn’t that always how it goes though?_

_It’s funny, at one point I think I thought I was in love with her, but my desires seem to have shifted away from the fairer sex. It doesn’t matter that I’m writing this since you don’t know who I am. It’s rather nice._

_Good night._

_Contemplative_

_~_

_Dear Contemplative,_

_I figured that you weren’t expecting a reply but in all honesty I needed to get those emotions out too or else I might have done what you talked about and made a scene. Oh, who am I kidding, I_ would _have made a scene. It’s part of my nature. My friends call me a drama queen for it. I can’t imagine losing any of my best friends, they are all really loyal despite my faults. Trust me, for some of the things I’ve done, I’d imagine that they should have run for the hills while they had the chance._

_Huh, interesting how orientation makes itself known after a while. I like to think of myself as an equal-opportunity lover. I don’t mind cock, but I don’t mind a little pussy every once in a while. Does that make me bisexual?_

_Wondering_

_~_

_Dear Wondering,_

_How the hell would I know? I just now figured out my orientation and it took my best friend from when we were six on breaking my heart to help me figure it out! Well that and my actual best friend sucking me off once but that’s a totally different story. He’s getting married, so nothing’s going to happen there. Ah well._

_Noncommittal_

_~_

_Dear Noncommittal,_

_Damn. How did that feel? Having a guy suck you off? I’ve had a girl but she didn’t seem to understand the concept of lips over teeth makes it a lot more pleasurable and made me less fearful for the guy downstairs if you get what I’m saying._

_Curious_

_~_

_Dear Curious,_

_I don’t know. I mean… obviously he’s done it before because it did feel_ really _good. I won’t lie about that. He’s a few years older than me, so I guess he’s had some experience before he went and got married to someone who I know will set him straight. Literally._

_Chuckling_

_~_

_Dear Chuckling,_

_Oh come on, I want details. If I’m going to hop on this bisexual train, I’d like to know what to expect!_

_Needy_

_~_

_Dear Needy,_

_First of all, that was your most accurate penname yet._

_Second, alright fine. I’ll use one of the times that I can think of. It was dark, maybe… eleven or twelve at night. He’d asked me to go with him on prefect rounds since he was hoping that once he left I might become Head Boy. It didn’t seem off to me since I knew that he wanted the Slytherin legacy to continue. Obviously that didn’t happen but, what have you. We got near the end of the rounds and he suddenly turned to tell me that he was getting married. He had proposed to his girlfriend and they were going to get married in the winter. I asked him why he was telling me this and he said that he needed to do one last thing before he was going to go through with it._

_Then he kissed me. It was rushed, forceful, and it sent my heart racing. It felt so different and I had no idea what to do with it. He forced me into one of the alcoves and pressed enough that my back hit the cool stone. It was icy through the fabric of my shirt. He sunk to his knees and gave me a look of melted silver. I can remember my eyes widening as he let his hands run up my thighs, leaving tingling sensations in their wake. It was foreign to me to see my best friend in this position, but all I knew was that I was really going to enjoy it._

_I was already hard by the time he got done with teasing me and actually got around to getting my cock out. He smirked at me and told me that I was one of the bigger ones he’d had. It’s actually really uncomfortable to have my length, but what have you? I can remember my nails scratching against the stone behind me as he took me in his mouth, careful to avoid teeth and laving at my cock with his tongue. He gagged a couple of times when my hips moved forward but he then set up a steady rhythm of suction and heat until finally-_

_That was one of the more powerful orgasms I’ve had. He was actually very gentle helping me get back to reality and he said that he was grateful he had gotten that out of his system._

_That enough detail for you?_

_Bothered Now_

_~_

_Dear Bothered Now,_

_Damn! I didn’t mean write a fucking porn scene! I just wanted to know if he used teeth or not! But that definitely proves that I’m bisexual. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever read. Did you jack off to that or something? Your penname definitely implies it._

_Also Bothered_

_~_

_Dear Also Bothered,_

_I’m still a teenager, remembering that kind of stuff gets me a bit hot under the collar. And yes, I did right after I sent it off. Not quite as strong as the memory, but I’m still glad we’ve learned Silencing charms or my mates would have killed me._

_What, do you not have memories like that?_

_Interested_

_~_

_Dear Interested,_

_I have plenty of memories like that, just with a bird._

_Defensive_

_~_

_Dear Defensive,_

_Why do I doubt that?_

_Amused_

_~_

_Dear Amused,_

_Because you’re a fucking arsehole?_

_Unamused_

_~_

_Dear Unamused,_

_This is unfortunately true._

_Honest_

_~_

_Dear Unamused,_

_Alright, I get it. Not having sex is terrible, but will you fucking write me again? I’ve kind of gotten used to talking to you. We can get off the topic of sex if it really makes you that mad that you don’t have that kind of memory._

_Communicator_

_~_

_Dear Communicator,_

_It wasn’t the sex thing that made me stop writing you. I had to start getting tutoring from this complete prick that I’ve hated since I met him and he works me harder than Slughorn does. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that I need a Potions NEWT to become an Auror, I would have been out of there the second I was done with my OWLs._

_What have you been up to?_

_Future Auror_

_~_

_Dear Future Auror,_

_Considering how many people probably tutor other people in Potions, I’m not going to think about what a coincidence it is that I got forced to tutor this arsehole that I’ve hated for as long as I’ve known him. The prick tried to kill me last year. But apparently he needs the help and since I know the most about the subject, Slughorn thought it’d be a good idea to pair us up._

_It was a terrible idea. I’m just glad that I never came up with the idea of being a teacher since I’d probably terrorize the kids._

_Not A Teacher_

_~_

_Dear Not A Teacher,_

_Sorry, I just finished the practice problems that my tutor gave me. Gods, I’m glad he’s never going to be a teacher since he’s the hardest tutor I’ve ever gotten. And he’s the first tutor I’ve ever needed. But it’s kind of mutual since apparently he’s balls at Arithmacy. Seriously, this guy does not understand the basics of numbers magic and it’s hilarious since he’s such a smart-arse about everything._

_Amused By Numbers_

_~_

_Dear Amused By Numbers,_

_Numbers magic is very difficult, especially for someone who is used to potions work. Even thinking outside of the box with that is easier than it comes to numbers magic since you are aware that it should be easy but it’s not. It’s frustrating!_

_Frustration_

_~_

_Dear Frustration,_

_Oh, are you balls at Arithmacy too?_

_Curious (Again)_

_~_

_Dear Curious (Again),_

_Unfortunately._

_Embarrassed_

_~_

_Dear Embarrassed,_

_Then why do you take it? Since I’m assuming you’re taking it._

_Wondering (Again)_

_~_

_Dear Wondering (Again),_

_I have to have it to get into Academy to become a Potions Master. It’s a bit of a dream of mine._

_Dreamer_

_~_

_Dear Dreamer,_

_Oh, that makes sense._

_Understanding_

_~_

_Dear Understanding,_

_Is it bad that I’ve started taking an interest in the person I have to tutor/be tutored by? We’ve been having a few conversations outside of Potions/Arithmacy and… we’ve not be fighting. I don’t know how to react._

_Conflicted_

_~_

_Dear Conflicted,_

_I don’t know… I’ve been having the same feelings lately about the person I’ve been being tutored by/tutoring. He’s still an arsehole but… he’s not… he reminds me of a cat. You know they’re going to be terrible but once they warm up to you, they aren’t terrible. I mean, how many people are you going to find who honestly like the Irish Magpies, like classic rock and can talk football like no one’s business? I’ve even gotten used to his greasy hair._

_Magpie_

_~_

_Dear Magpie,_

_Oh no._

_Realized_

_~_

_Dear Realized,_

_What are you… oh god, please no._

_No_

_~_

_Dear No,_

_Please don’t be Sirius Black._

_Please_

_~_

_Dear Please,_

_Live and in person._

_Sirius_

_~_

_Dear Black,_

_Damn it._

_Severus_


End file.
